Basil in love
by IndyIndy
Summary: A little story about Basil and Olivia, set a few years after the events in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

**I do not own** Basil of Baker Street or any other characters in this story. All thanks to Eve Titus and Paul Galdone for creating such a wonderful work (unfortunately I haven't been able to read the stories about him since I can't buy the books in the country I'm from). I'm not interested in claiming the ownership of other characters that may appear in the story since writing this story is just for fun and to polish my knowledge in English.

Story

This is a story about Basil and Olivia. Since I don't know the true age of Basil his age in this story will be around 26 and Olivia will be a bit older (her age will be closer to Basils). Basils surname will also be Baker. This story is set after the Rattigan case.

Rating

For the moment its rated K but it will end up being rated M.

**Basil in love**

Chapter one

It's a normal evening at the Baker household. Well at least as normal as it could be. For the moment everything was as quiet as the dead of night but that would soon change.

Aha! Now I have the final clue to solve this miserable case I've been working on, Basil yelled to no one but himself.

As Basil made his way into the living room Mrs. Judson entered the room with an angry look on her face.

Mr. Basil, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell like that when you return!? There's been a lot of complaints from the neighbors lately, asking me to tell you to be a little more quiet when you return in the evenings. Just last week Mrs. Jenkins next door came with complaints about loud noises in the late evening, not less than three times if I have to remind you about that.

It's not a big deal Mrs. Judson, I'll just go over later to apologize for the loud noise this evening, Basil said.

Since you were the one to say it, you better not forget about it then.  
Well I'm done for the evening; I'll be off to bed now. Good night Mr. Basil, and please don't stay up all night like you often do.

As the days passed by Baker Street once again returned to be a quiet place. From time to time David Q. Dawson came by to pay Basil a visit and to talk about various things such as how they were all doing in their daily life and so on. Sometimes his wife would come along, but that didn't happen very often. However this time Dawson didn't have his wife come along but someone else.

Good day Mr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson said. Unfortunately Mr. Basil is out for the moment but you are always welcome to enter and wait for him to return. In the meantime would you like to have a cup of tea?

That would be very nice Mrs. Judson.

And who might this lovely young lady be? Mrs. Judson said to the young lady who followed Dawson into the house.

Well it's nice to meet you again Mrs. Judson, perhaps you don't recognize me but…

My, if it isn't little Olivia. However I can't call you little now can I? How old are you nowadays anyway?

I'm 22. However some people still thinks I'm underage. Sometimes I don't know if I'm supposed to take it as a good thing or bad.

My, time sure fly away. What are you doing nowadays Olivia?

I'm a teacher at a kindergarten back in the town where dad and I live. But at the moment I'm on a leave since its summer and all. I have to return in a few weeks time for the new semester though.

Well that's good to hear, and how's it going on that front then?

Well, sometimes it can be a bit much to handle, but it's really fun to see…

Now my dear Olivia, I wasn't talking about the kindergarten but love.

Love?

Yes, have you found yourself a young man that you're interested in?

Unfortunately I haven't Mrs. Judson. However there is one who's been asking me out for a while now, but I just don't see him as a potential spouse in the future.

Don't worry about that Olivia, Dawson said. One day you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life with. If you don't feel like you're ready then don't think about it too much my dear.

Let us not remain here in the hall, you can sit down in the living room and I'll be back with tea and sandwiches Mrs. Judson said.

As the evening dawned there's been no sign of Basil and therefore Dawson and Olivia decided to head back to where Dawson and his wife live. As Mrs. Judson said goodbye to the two of them and were tiding up from the afternoon tea and supper (they stayed a bit longer than expected and thus were invited to supper by Mrs. Judson) Basil returned to Baker Street. As he entered he said his good night to Mrs. Judson who was busy cleaning the dining table from the supper she, Mr. Dawson and Olivia had had earlier and went straight to bed for a full night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

**I do not** own Basil of Baker Street.

As I mentioned in the first chapter, I'm changing Olivia's age to be closer to Basils.

Rating

K.

**Basil in love**

Chapter two

As morning dawned Basil stretched feeling fully refreshed from a full night sleep. As he entered the living room where Mrs. Judson prepared the breakfast Basil remembered that last night when he returned Mrs. Judson were cleaning of the table the supper from earlier that evening, if he remembered correct there were plates, glasses and silverware for tree people and not one.

Mrs. Judson did we have guests here yesterday?

Yes we did Mr. Basil, Mrs. Judson said. Mr. Dawson and young Ms. Flaversham came to pay us a visit yesterday, but they left moments before you returned last night.

Flabbersan? I don't recall that Dawson know anyone with that name. But the name does sound familiar. Are you sure it wasn't his wife that came along with him last night?

I'm quite sure it was Ms. Flaversham that came along with Mr. Dawson last night. If you don't believe me you can always ask Mr. Dawson yourself.

After breakfast Basil decided to visit Dawson and his wife to see what they wanted last night when they came to visit. Normally Dawson would send words before visiting. Did something happen yesterday that made him come by on a sudden visit? As Basil got closer to the Dawson household ha saw a carriage leave with Dawson left behind waving his hand in goodbye.

Good day old friend.

Basil!? Well good day to you too. How are you my friend? Let's go inside to chat over a cup of tea.

As they entered the house a maid was busy with cleaning.

Can you prepare some tea please and bring it to the study?

Yes sir, the maid said.

A few minutes later the maid arrived with tea before she returned to continue cleaning.

Now Basil, what's on your mind? It's quite unusual for you to come to visit this early in the morning.

Since I wasn't home yesterday when you and your wife came to a visit I just wanted to know what you wanted since you usually send words before a visit.

My wife? Oh, now I understand. Yes I did come over for a visit but it wasn't my wife who came with me.

Then who was it?

Surely you must remember her. She was the last client you had before Rattigan disappeared.

As Dawson said those words it all became clear who this Ms. Flabbersan is.

So it was you and Ms. Flabbersan who came to visit yesterday then.

Flaversham, Basil. Her name is Flaversham. But yes it was Olivia and me who came to visit yesterday. She's got a few week of from her work since the kindergarten where she usually work is having summer vacation and thus decided to come back to London for a visit. However right now she and my wife Mary are out and won't return until late afternoon.

Is that so? How are Olivia and her father doing?

They are just fine Basil, just fine. However Olivia is thinking of returning to London. Apparently there is a young man trying to win her heart but Olivia isn't interested in him and she finds it quite annoying.

You don't say. Well back to the topic, was there anything special you wanted yesterday?

No, not really. But Olivia wanted to see you and therefore we decided to visit, however I told Olivia that you might be out when we arrive but she wanted to visit anyway.

There might be other times when you can come over for a visit, Dawson. Along with your wife and Olivia.

Perhaps my friend.

After a few cups of tea and small chitchat Basil returned to Baker Street where he started to write a report on his latest case and how it all went from gather evidence until it was completely solved. Since it was in cooperation with the Scotland Yard he'd have to send over a copy of the report to them as well. If they sent Basil a copy of their report didn't matter to him.

As Basil lay in his bed that night his thoughts came back to Olivia. Perhaps he could invite her out on dinner or take her out for at walk where they could catch up. He didn't know when, but deep down there was this feeling in his heart he couldn't quite fathom. Was it love or just a longing for someone to spend your life with? When Dawson mentioned that there was another man interested in Olivia, Basil felt disturbed knowing that back home in her own town there was someone trying to win her heart. However a slight relief washed over Basil when Dawson also mentioned that Olivia found this young man quite annoying. Since Basil did have a few rare days off from work he'd decided to go over to Dawson and ask Olivia to accompany him to the park tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**I do not** own Basil of Baker Street.

Rating

K+/T

**Basil in love**

Chapter three

As a new day arrived Basil awoke with determination to ask Olivia out to join him for a walk in the park. As he went down for breakfast he felt a little nervous for what the day may bring. Mrs. Judson noticed that Basil was acting a bit out of order.

Is everything alright Mr. Basil? You seem a little tense. Perhaps it'll do you good to finally have a few days off from work.

Perhaps. By the way Mrs. Judson, while you're at it. Why don't you take the day off as well? I'll be out most of the day anyway today.

It's tempting but there are a lot of things to be done in the household today so no day off for me. Where are you going then since you'll be away the whole day?

Nowhere in particular. I'm just thinking of asking Ms. Olivia to come along to the park with me this lovely day. That's all.

I never thought I'd see the day when Basil of Baker Street would ask a girl out to join him for a walk. Do you want me to make lunch for you to bring?

That would be lovely Mrs. Judson.

If I didn't knew you better I'd say that you've fallen in love Basil. But perhaps it's just to catch up with one another. After all it's been a few years since you last saw each other.

After breakfast Basil decided to go over to Dawson since it was there Olivia stayed during her visit here in London. As he arrived Dawson and his wife were on their way out.

Good morning Dawson, Mrs. Dawson. How are you today?

Good morning Basil. Well everything is just fine; however we're on our way out to visit Mary's parents. Apparently my father in law tripped yesterday and seems to have a fractured leg. Just to make sure he's alright we're heading over there today and might spend the night as well.

Is that so? Give him my regards and I hope he'll be better soon. By the way, is Olivia still here?

Yes she is. However, I think she's still sleeping but you can always ask the maid to wake her up. Is there anything special you wanted with her since you've brought a basket along with you?

Nothing goes around you, does it old friend? I was just thinking that Olivia might like to join me for a lunch in the park today since I've got a few days off as well.

I think she would love that Basil, don't you think so dear?

I think she would, David dear Mrs. Dawson said. But I think we have to leave now or we'll miss our carriage. Have a nice day Mr. Basil.

As Dawson and his wife left Basil entered their house and asked the maid to wake Olivia up telling her that there was someone here to see her. After five minutes the maid returned and told Basil to wait in the living room while Olivia got dressed and ready for the day. When Olivia finally walked down the stair Basil couldn't help but look at her with wide eyes.

Olivia? Is that really you?

BASIL!

When Olivia saw who it was she quickly ran up to Basil to give him a tight hug. As Olivia hugged him Basil couldn't help the blush which appeared when he felt Olivias body so close to his own. Before Basil had the chance to hug her back Olivia let go of him to have a better look.

Well you look like yourself, except that you're wearing different clothes than I'm used to see you in.

Well thank you, Olivia dear. You on the other hand seem to have changed completely. I didn't recognize you at first.

Really!? You think so?

Yes I do Ms. Flabbersan.

It's you Basil alright, it seems like you still can't remember my name. Was there something you wanted since you're here this early in the morning?

Well I was hoping that you'd like to join me for lunch in the park and perhaps spend the day in my company?

I'd like that Basil.

An hour later Basil and Olivia arrived to the park and spend the remaining time before lunch to walk around and talk about old memories. As lunch came closer they decided to find a spot where they could be alone while eating lunch. After they had lunch Olivia started to feel a bit sleepy and thus decided to borrow Basils lap.

Olivia dear!? What are you doing?

I'm a little sleepy. Can I borrow your lap as a pillow for a little while please?

S-Sure.

As Olivia slept Basil could take a good look on her face. Seeing how beautiful she's become Basil couldn't do anything about the blush which appeared on his face. A part of him wanted to bend forward and kiss her lips while another part of him said no. Around two hour later Olivia once again woke up from her sleep. When she sat up she looked at Basil and saw him sleeping as well. In her mind Olivia thought how handsome Basil was. Without noticing Olivia leaned forward and put her lips on Basil's cheek. In her hopes that Basil was still asleep she gave him another kiss on the cheek. What she didn't know is that Basil had woken up from the first kiss but pretended to sleep just to see what Olivia would do next. As Olivia was on her way to kiss Basil on his lips he started to move which made Olivia to back off a little. Had Basil known that Olivia was on her way to kiss him on his lips he wouldn't have moved his body.

You know, if you wanted to be kissed that badly I could have given you one Olivia.

What!? Where you awake?

Just woke up when I felt something on my cheek.

I-I-I'm s-sorry if I woke you up.

Don't be. Well we better start heading back. I don't want to be caught by those heavy clouds that's heading this way as we speak. Since Dawson and his wife might spend the night at her parent's house you might as well follow me back home to Baker Street.

As Basil and Olivia were heading back to Baker Street the rain started to fall. When they arrived their clothes were drenched. As they entered Basil noticed a note telling him that Mrs. Judson had taken up on his advice to take the day of which meant that it would only be Basil and Olivia.

Well it seems like Mrs. Judson is out as well. If you wait here I'll go grab something for you to change into instead of keeping those drenched clothes of yours.

Basil.

Yes Oli…

As Basil turned around to face Olivia she kissed him on his lips.

Thank you for today Basil.

You're welcome Olivia.

A blushing Olivia took of her shoes and went to the bathroom and a equal blushing Basil went to get some dry clothes Olivia could use while her own were hanged to dried off.

Olivia dear. I'll put some dry clothes for you outside the door. When you're done changing you can come to the living room for a hot cup of tea.

Thank you Basil.

As Olivia entered the living room Basil had already changed into dry clothes and was sitting in front of the open fire smoking on his pipe while drinking tea. Instead of taking a seat in the other chair Olivia took a seat on the floor in front of Basil and decided to lean her back to his legs while slowly sipping her own cup of tea. Basil was a little chocked at Olivias move but didn't say anything. Deep down he started to understand what the feeling in his chest was he was feeling every time he saw Olivia. As the night approached Basil noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep and decided to carry her to his bed. He himself could always sleep on the couch. As he was leaving he heard a voice behind him.

Please don't leave Basil. Stay here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

**I do not** own Basil of Baker Street.

Rating

T/T+

Recap

Please don't leave Basil. Stay here with me.

**Basil in love**

Chapter four

Basil didn't know what to say. But he obeyed and crawled down into bed next to Olivia. As he was on his way to turn his back to her he heard her whisper something again.

Basil? Can you hold me please?

Are you alright Olivia?

Yes, I'm fine but I just don't want to feel lonely tonight.

Well I guess its fine then.

As Basil was about to put his arm around Olivias body she turned around to face Basil. In the process Olivia tried to get closer to Basil. As Olivia got closer Basil could feel his heart start beating faster.

Are you alright Basil?

Y-Yes I-I'm just f-fine Olivia.

Please call me Livy, Basil.

Before Basil could say anything he felt a pair of lips on his own again. This time however they didn't leave as fast and Basil was more than eager to return the kiss. Olivia felt that Basil was returning the kiss and therefore she put her arms around his shoulders and put him on top. Basil noticed this and tried to put his weight on his elbows and not Olivia. After a few minutes of making out they parted to look at each other.

Basil. I think I might have feelings for you. Ever since we parted a few years ago I've been thinking of you almost every day. Father doesn't know about his but I've been looking for jobs here in London and I think that I've found one. Dr. Dawson and his wife have agreed to let me stay at their home until I find my own living quarter. If I move back to London we might be able to see each other more often.

Livy that would be lovely. Just to let you, I do have similar feelings for you too. And I would love to see you more often.

With their new feelings known they started another make out session before they fell asleep in each other arms.

As morning arrived Basil woke up to an empty spot beside him. When he looked around in the room he couldn't see Olivia anywhere. As he started to feel a bit anxious he could smell something quite good coming from the kitchen downstairs. When Basil entered the kitchen he could see Olivia standing by the stove cooking breakfast.

Good morning love. Basil said as he encircled Olivia in a loving hug.

Good morning Basil. Did you sleep well?

Never better since an angel slept next to me.

As Basil was on his way to kiss Olivia Mrs. Judson came into the kitchen. Instead for giving her a kiss Basil gave her another hug and put his head between Olivias neck and shoulder. As Mrs. Judson saw Basil hugging Olivia lovingly, she quickly exited the kitchen with a big smile on her face. To be honest Mrs. Judson thought that it was about time that Basil found himself someone he could spend his life with. He's been single for as long as Mrs. Judson could remember.

Basil, I'm trying to cook breakfast.

You're doing an excellent job dear.

While I finish this, could you set the table Basil?

After they finished breakfast Basil and Olivia went for a walk before Basil escorted Olivia back to see if Dawson and his wife had returned from their visit at Marys parent's house. As they arrived and knocked on the door the maid opened and told us that Dawson and his wife were to stay another night at Marys parent's house. With this heard Basil and Olivia went back to Baker Street. What they didn't know was that someone had been spying on them.

Soon Basil, I'll let you know what it feels like to lose someone dear to you. I'll let you feel the same despair I've felt ever since that dreadful night.

Basil and Olivia spent the remaining day in the company of each other. As the evening fell Olivia decided it was time for bed. Basil however stayed up a little longer. Earlier that day a letter had arrived informing Basil that he'd got another case that needed to be solved. Basil didn't crawl into bed next to Olivia until two in the morning. Before he fell asleep Basil kissed Olivia on the cheek and wished her sweet dreams.


End file.
